Worth it
by Silverone
Summary: EiriRyuichi one shot. PreSeries fic. A young Eiri comes to the studio and harasses a confused Ryuichi.


Title: Worth it  
Pairing: Eiri/Ryuichi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Pre-Series fic. A young Eiri comes to the studio and harasses a confused Ryuichi.  
Notes: This is set before the beginning of the series. Eiri would be seventeen and Ryuichi should be about twenty five.  
This was done as part of a fic exchange for Kattreiya on gravimusemeet, an lj comm. 

It wasn't every day that Eiri Uesugi walked into the Nittle Grasper's studio. The teenage boy only showed his sulky face when Tohma dragged him in there. He definitely didn't come in when it was just Ryuichi and the singer found himself utterly perplexed, unsure of how to deal with the boy. "Eiri-kun, Tohma's not here right now. He's far, far, far away at his father's!" Ryuichi hoped he'd said it in such a way that the boy would get the hint.

Ignoring Ryuichi, Eiri sat down in one of the plush chairs in the room, kicking his legs up on the long table. "Good. I didn't come here to look for him." Clinging to Kumagoro tightly, Ryuichi gave Eiri a good, long hard look. The teenager was due for one, since the last time Ryuichi had looked him over, Eiri had just been a little nine year old hiding behind his older sister's kimono. He'd grown much taller and looked nothing like the sweet, blond haired angel who had pulled at Kumagoro's ears. With that cigarette he was lighting up and that piercing, Eiri looked… Piercing?

Even though it wasn't any of his business, Ryuichi felt that he had best ask now, so that when Tohma told him about it, he'd be able to make the conversation go faster. "Does your sister know you got pierced?" Fingering his earring, Eiri gave him that cool expression that had come to exasperate Tohma so much. Ryuichi couldn't exactly say if he agreed with that sentiment or not.

"Do you like it?"

If he was honest, Ryuichi didn't just like it; he thought it made Eiri look cool and fearsome, a look the teenager was no doubt going for. "Mika and Tohma won't like it." They also wouldn't like it if they found out that Ryuichi had done anything to encourage Eiri.

"I don't care about their opinion. I was asking you." The way Eiri said it gave Ryuichi the impression that if he didn't answer in a favorable way, something bad was going to happen. He didn't know if it was "your popsicle melting before you could eat it" bad or "stuck in the hospital for five months" bad, but Ryuichi was not about to find out.

Trying not to look to Kumagoro for help, Ryuichi's words came out clumsily. "It looks, nice." Even though it had sounded forced, Eiri seemed to appreciate the compliment, if that upwards quirking of his lips meant anything.

"I got the idea from you."

At that moment, Ryuichi found himself fingering his own earrings, wondering when he had told Eiri to go and get himself pierced and how he'd plead his case against Tohma. He quickly forgot that when he heard the sound of the chair scuffing against the floor. Eiri was making his way towards Ryuichi, a dangerous look glinting from his eyes. Ryuichi found himself holding up Kumagoro as a shield, like he always did when he was frightened.

He felt a hand brush against his ear, a finger sliding across one of his many earrings. "You don't treat me like the others. You don't baby me or yell at me. You just let me be." Ryuichi felt the heat rising up to his face, as if it was being drawn from Eiri's hand.

He cautiously reached out and grabbed Eiri's wrist, only to find that he couldn't pull it back. "Just give me what I want." Not sure what Eiri meant, Ryuichi decided that he probably wanted another compliment, much like the way Noriko would get whenever she changed her hair.

"It's nice Eiri. Makes you look really adult. I'm sure Tohma will love it." As in Tohma would probably flip, but hide his anger behind a barely stable, twitching mask of rage.

"I take that to mean, he'll flip. Good." Just as Ryuichi was about to ask why that would be a good thing, Eiri's face was way too close for comfort to his, the teenager's chin resting on top of Kumagoro's head. "But you know, I want him to do more than just flip out a little.. Now what do you think would do that?" Eiri was licking his lips and Ryuichi got the impression that at any moment that tongue would dart out and touch him. At that moment, Ryuichi couldn't exactly say it would have been a bad thing either. But, being kissed by his friend's girlfriend's emotionally disturbed little brother was definitely not a good thing.

"You shouldn't be trying to make Tohma mad. He's scary when he's angry." Eiri's breath was making his face sticky and Ryuichi tried to push away him, only to find his wrist being gripped. Eiri's forehead was leaning against his and Ryuichi felt as if he was going to combust from the heat.

"That's the point. I want to see him when he's scary. And if I'm going to get in trouble," Eiri's hand moved up Ryuichi's arm, up to his shoulder, "I want it to be something worthwhile."

"Nothing is worth that." Even as he said it though, Ryuichi leaned in and brushed his lips across Eiri's. "Tohma won't just give you a spanking." It would be Ryuichi who would be punished and it wouldn't be anything as silly as a spanking. Though, despite himself, Ryuichi was beginning to wonder if whatever was happening might not be worth it.

Slowly, Eiri's grip seemed to be tightening and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Oh? I was really hoping for the spanking-" Breaking off whatever it was he'd been saying, Eiri pulled away from him and before Ryuichi could complain or sigh in relief or any combination of the two, he heard the door open and the next thing he knew, Noriko's voice was cutting through the air.

"Eiri? What are you doing here? Mika's pissed at you." She was lowering a large shopping bag to the ground as she watched Eiri. "And what were you doing to Ryuichi?"

Before Ryuichi could come up with a rushed explanation, Eiri spoke up. "He had something in his eye." He brushed past Noriko as he went towards the door. "Does Tohma know?" Seeing her shake his head, he got an aggravated look on his face, but it quickly passed. "If he asks, I wasn't here." The way Eiri exited made Ryuichi think of an action hero who was leaving for the final showdown with his arch nemesis or rather, going off to lay a clever trap for said enemy. "He was always a strange one. I don't know what Tohma sees… Ryuichi, what's wrong?"

It took a few minutes for Ryuichi to realize that he'd put his fist into his mouth and had been biting down on it. "Nothing!" He cried out as he quickly hid his hand behind his back. The concerned look on Noriko's face indicated that she was about to try and examine his hand. Without much thought, as was his way, Ryuichi darted out the same door that Eiri had used. As he ran, he could almost imagine that he was running over the same path that the teenage boy had taken moments before. The way the heat seemed to rise from the floor confirmed Ryuichi's suspicions and he was forced to wrench himself down a different path, though not without regrets.


End file.
